thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25th, 2008 ;April 3rd, 2016 - Show Pages Complete! Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here. After a couple days of work, I've managed to make pages for all shows currently (or in some cases formerly) on Channel Awesome. Also, both Real Thoughts and Doug Reviews now have their own pages since they also have sections on the site. That should make updates run smoothly for now and I may clean them off the Specials page to reduce clutter/space. ~Spike's Girl ;February 17th, 2016 - Transcript Editing I've seen this one too many times already. There have been several grammar complaints aimed towards people writing transcripts. I'm sick of seeing people putting down these editors and I ask those of you who are to consider the fact that many people on here do NOT speak/write English as their primary language. I have nothing but respect for anyone here who has ever made a transcript as I know how time-consuming they can be. If you see mistakes, JUST FIX THEM. Don't go on to put down the editor on top of that as many of them have pointed out themselves that their grammar is not perfect. If I see more complaints pop up from here on out, I may have to consider disciplinary action. Since I'd rather not have to resort to that, again, please be mindful of others editing this wiki and its transcripts. Thank you. ~Spike's Girl ;January 10th, 2016 - Navigation Templates Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here. I among others have noticed that those of you making new pages, transcripts in particular, keep forgetting about adding templates. I would ask that you try to add these when making new pages. For example, if you need to add the Nostalgia Critic's template to transcripts, the format is as follows: Two curly/ASCII brackets, the title NCscripts (should come up automatically during typing), and two more curly/ASCII brackets to end off. If you have any questions, let me know on my talk page. Thanks! ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News September 6th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Is Weird the New Brilliant? *Rerez: Tesoro Gram Spectrum Mechanical Keyboard Review *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 57 Review *Infomercialism: Pickle Fork Review *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Master X Master *Brad Tries: Swedish Fish Oreos *The Count Jackula Show: Horror Block Unboxing August 2016 *Battle Geek Plus: Nidhogg (PS4) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Parts 32 September 5th, 2016 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - Intersections in Real Time *Specials: Awesome Build - Mad Max Cars *Ask Lovecraft: Nightmare on Elm Street *Brad Tries: The State Fair 2016 *Cover By Cover: Cromartie High School September 4th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Escape from New York vs. Lockout *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Back to the Future II *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Morgan *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Sea of Trees & Morgan *Battle Geek Plus: Mega Man X3 (SNES) Mega Music Parody: Neon Tiger Jungle Hustler *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 102 - Making Batman Black *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Parts 30-31 September 3rd, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - There Can Only Be One *Rap Critic Reviews: Purple Lamborghini - Rick Ross and Skillex *Game Den & Film Den: Mortal Kombat Annihilation *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek - The Gamesters of Triskelion *Weekly Manga Recap: Bleach Retrospective *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Rob Zombie's 31 September 2nd, 2016 *Screen Shots: Calluna & Rocked Reviews - Scooby Doo & KISS: Rock N Roll Mystery *Rocked Reviews: Top 10 WORST #1 Rock Songs *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Alvin and the Chipmunks *Infomercialism: EZ Butter *Projector: David Brent: Life on the Road *Weird Video Games: Pac-Man (Arcade) *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Rob Zombie's 31 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Danganronpa Parts 28-29 *Ask Lovecraft: Imitation *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Don't Breathe & Yoga Hosers September 1st, 2016 *Specials: Top 5 Best Jim Carrey Performances *One Hit Wonderland: I Touch Myself by The Divinyls *Rocked Reviews: A Day To Remember - Bad Vibrations *Rerez: Quickshot Chimera 2 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Blair Witch Project *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Ep. 5 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 9 - No Man's Sky Refunds and PS Price Going Up *Rerez: X16 - Massive Xbox Game Show in Toronto *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Kubo and the Two Strings & Rifftrax Live! Mothra News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content